The New Lust
by Tombrobber89
Summary: Hey I back again I know I am SOOOOO ANOOYYING but ya have to deal it with Anyway here’s the jiff Riza is Heart Broken After Roy Is killed in a fight with king Bradley. She decides to use the same Alchemy circle that Edward and Alphonse Elric Used to bring
1. Chapter 1

Ok First up I don't know Everthing about FMA If i get anything wrong Please Let me Know.  
Second I don't Own no matter how much I whine.  
Third Please Enjoy.

/Flash back\  
"Roy please don't die please I beg you don't die." Riza Begged to the heavily Bleeding Colonel .She helped him Away from the burning Building with a Child in her left arm. She couldn't Believe how mustang got hurt in a fight and was stupid enough to forget his Gloves. She laid him down And Took off his shirt to try and stop the bleeding. She Look at his Chest to see many wounds From what seemed like a sword fight .She looked back at the child who was about to wake up and she quickly went to his side to make sure he was ok.  
"Where…..where am I?" He asked looking around.  
"You're safe." Hawkeye Assured Him.  
"Is he ok?" The kid said Sitting up.  
"What happen to him, I need to know what to know what happen." Hawkeye said Looking at him.  
"Well Mr. Bradley is something called a homunculus and Mr. Roy and he got in a fight. Roy didn't have much to fight and Mr. Bradley used a Sword and Hit him in the heart and moved it .That's all I remember because Mr. Bradley started choking me then I passed out. Till I woke up and saw you." The Child said Crying and hugging her. She looked back at Roy who lay dead beside her.  
/ End Flash back \  
"Why did you leave me?" Riza asked a tombstone. She was still grieving over loosing Roy.  
"I think you need to go back to your home it's getting cold out." Havoc Recommended to her.  
"I'm fine I'll call a cab." She told him. He looked at her and sighed.  
"I think it a good idea." He said grabbing her. She jerked her arm out of his arm.  
"I said I'll be fine." She yelled at him. He gave her a disapproving look.  
"Fine freeze to death what do I care." He said walking back to the car. She looked at the moving car then sat down and started to cry .She would never do this around anyone else and the fact she was crying upset her even more. She cried once before this, but that was when her mother died of a heart attack. She sat there for another hour then got up and headed back to work.  
/Head quarters\  
While looking at some old files she saw Edward and Alphonse Record and she decided to read it and saw something bout transmuting a human soul .She quickly flipped to the end of the file to see the Alchemy symbol they used after thinking for a minute she grabbed a Blank sheet of paper And Traced it down. She was going to bring Roy back if it killed her. She walk to the manger and asked for a few day's off. Once she succeeded she walk to Roy's Old desk which was still cluttered in papers And she reached in the second drawer and grabbed the keys and headed for the car .She went to his house and Looked around for a hair brush or something that had his DNA on it .After a while looking through random things she found hair on his uniform. She plucked the hairs then she saw his gloves she picked them up also she would take anything to help her get Mustang back and picked up the suit and was going to take it with her till she took a sniff. After gagging she grabbed a new uniform from his closet. Then put the other uniform in the wash. After finishing thing over there she moved the furniture around so she had a Huge spot to work with and she grabbed and paint brush and started the Circle after a few hour she finished and took a five minute rest She looked around At his apartment and smile his apartment looked just like his desk messy of course she didn't help by moving his furniture around. After her break she placed the ingredients in the center of the floor and placed his gloves and hair on it.  
"I hope this works." She said before Placing her hands on the symbol and to her surprised it glow on the first try She Felt something grab her. She looked around her to see Black creatures engulfing her body. When she woke up she saw a gate and she got up and walked up nervously she looked around to she an extremely large Creature similar to the ones that grabbed him when she started the transmutation. She started to tremble looking at the thing.  
"Well you're really beautiful." It said to her. She looked at it and started claming down .Apparently It wasn't going to harm her. So she bravely walked up to it.  
"Thank you very much." She whispered.  
"So Hawkeye what brings you here?" It asked turning around.  
"Ummmm." She said looking at it now she was scared once again. She trembled again which was Noticeable.  
"Speak up Riza." It said looking at her.  
"Iwouldlikemustangback!" She said really fast. Her heart going at least a hundred miles an hour.  
"Slow down and speak slowly." It said smiling at her.  
"I would like mustang back." She said slowing down. It looked at her and laughed.  
"What do you have for me?" It roared.  
"I don't know I am ready to give anything up, as long as I get him back." She cried. He looked at her and sigh he could never turn down someone like her down.  
"How about this I lost another Homunculus Named Lust, I will bring back this Roy mustang in exchange for being the new Lust." He asked scratching his head.  
"A Homunculus? I don't think." She Started.  
"Well fine go away your wasting my time." He said.  
"No wait. I …. Accept you offer." She said sadly.  
"Well we got a deal By the way my name is Pride." He said holding his hand out. She looked at his hand to see if she would have a second thought. Thousands of thoughts pour in to her head but she grabbed his hand to seal the deal. She saw a white light before blacking out. She woke up hours later to see Roy lying beside her.  
"Thank you Pride for be nice enough to put clothes on him" She said to herself .She was a little annoyed. She walked over to see if he was alive. As Soon as she bent down and looked at his face His black eyes snapped open.  
"Who the hell are you?" Mustang Roared. She looked at him like he was crazy or something. That was until he stuck his hands in his pocket and brought his gloves .Her eyes Widen knowing when he put those on he's Serious.  
"Don't you recognize me Roy? It me Hawkeye." She said looking at the glove wearly.  
"No your not." Roy growled putting his fingers in a snapping Position .She looked at him and backed up. She looked at him and backed up. She couldn't understand why he was about to attack her. She Back against the wall and hit a mirror .It dropped beside her revealing a Different person. She looked down. Instead of Yellow hair, Golden eyes, and a Military uniform she had Long Black wavy hair, Gray slit eyes and a long black dress that didn't leave much to the imagination .She stopped And Looked back at Mustang  
.She knew he would never recognize her like this so she walked towards the door.  
"Oh ya before I leave I wanted you to know there's tons of work waiting for you at you work." She said before leaving the house. Mustang looked at the door in disbelief .He got his stuff together trying to figure out what happen. He walked to work which he was outta breath after arriving at the Building. He was use to walking 10 miles to work not to mention getting strange looks from the people from the city. "He walked into the Front desk to sign in to see the woman who screamed and fainted after looking at him twice.  
"What's her problem?" Roy asked looking at the Woman Before walking towards his office. He looked in Armstrong's Room .he saw His shirt was yet again off and he was flexing his muscles in front of a Mirror.  
"I wonder if there's someone for me?" Armstrong asked the mirror.  
"How many times has LT. Hawkeye told you to keep your shirt on?" Roy asked. The guy stopped and looked at the door. His face went white as sheet before he fainted. Everyone Came Rushing in after the heard a BOOM come from his room to see Mustang Looking at him. After Half the women Fainted. Havoc Stepped up.  
"Hey Mustang How Ya been?" he asked Patting Him on the back.  
"Fine I guess though I had a weird morning." He said.  
"Ok folks he's real." Havoc Yelled to the gawking people. Mustang gave a dirty look to Havoc as the crowd separated.  
"What do you mean he's real?" Mustang asked.  
"Well you supposedly died after fighting Bradley." Havoc said Pulling Mustang in his Office.  
"I did?" Mustang asked shocked.  
"Ya you did But now your alive I think Hawkeye Will be happy now that your back." Havoc said Grinning.  
"Hawk eye, Speaking of her I saw a Women who claimed to be LT. Hawkeye this morning." Mustang said.  
"How could she be she suppose to be at home with a stomach virus." Havoc Announced.  
"Well have Kain Give her a call and see if she's Home." Mustang said waving Havoc off. After a While Armstrong walked in along with Kain and Havoc.   
"Sir She Isn't Answering." Kain Alerted.  
"I think we should check on her." Armstrong Announced to them.  
"Lets got I'm Driving." Havoc said grabbing the keys that was hanging up by the door. After driving for a few hours they knocked on the door but got no answer. So they walked in.  
"Hawk eye never leaves the door Unlocked unless she's armed and she is dangerous when armed." Mustang said stating the obvious .They walked around and Roy Caught a glimpes of that women from earlier.He decided to ignore it thinking he was seeing things.after a while of Searching furry walked in and Announced she wasn't there.  
"Sir what is this?" Havoc Asked holding the alchemy Circle that Riza Had Traced down earlier.  
"Oh my god."Was all Roy said.

You like it , I hoped you like it ,Please tell me you liked it .

TY for reading it please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Ok First up I don't know everything about FMA If I get anything wrong Please Let me Know.  
Second I don't Own no matter how much I whine.  
Third Please Enjoy

I know Its not as good as the first one But I was writing really fast to catch up you'll see why I haven't updated

Spoiler Parts for People Who has NOT finished the FMA series

Riza sighed while walking down the street. 'I wonder if Roy will ever recognize me, I Mean those eyes I never seen him like that' She thought .

"Well well young lady How are you enjoy your new life?" A Familiar voice asked her. She turned to see pride in casual clothing Smirking at her .

"You Bastard You said I would get Roy back and HE Doesn't Even recognize me And not to mention the dress I don't mind the hair or the eyes but the Dress What the Fuck are you thinking !" She almost screamed at him.

"Hold it young lady Come with me and I shall explain to you what's going on ." He said calmly grabbing her hand. She followed close behind him to try and hide her chest from the public's view. After a while he lead her to a café and seated her in the back away from the general public .

"So what is going on ." She asked in a low tone.

"Ok when I granted your wish You became this women ." He Said grabbing a Picture from his wallet . She looked at it to see A women who looked just like her with a group off people.

"ok that answer One question but makes another." She growled.

"Above Roy and those other people?" he asked .

"yes." She stated

" About Roy the reason he don't know you is you are no longer who you once were. I mean come on if I remember a yellow haired and brown eyes girl and wake up to see a different person claiming to be her I'd have my doubts too." He Smirked watching her world shatter .He went backwards as Riza's hands went for his throat .

"I'm going to kill you ... You son of a bitch." She shrieked. She stopped when she felt to pair of arms grab her torso and waist.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." A Creepy toned voice whispered in her ear .She turned to see a man dress in almost all Black with the Hair style of a Palm Tree with his arms Wrapped around her chest .

"You might get hurt ." another younger voice squeaked. She looked down to see a young boy with 2 auto mail limbs and a frizzy hair. Riza Settled down after losing the battle of looking into his eyes.

"And they are you Partners , Meet Envy and Wrath." He said Pointing to the boys. They Bowed in respect and Riza soon did the something when she was sure they wouldn't try and stab her or something like that . After Explaining a few things bout what her mission About Searching for the philosopher stone or rather Someone who could make one.

/At Riza's house\

"What Is it Colonel ?" Armstrong asked. Roy shook his head before looking at it again.

"it's nothing ." He simply stated before getting up and brushing him self off.

" What are you going to do Colonel? " Kain asked before being rushed out bye Roy who was also dragging out Armstrong and havoc.

"We're going home to have a good night sleep before looking for Lt Hawkeye." He growled remembering what Edward and Alphonse had done years ago which lead to disaster .He knew it meant either that women wasn't lying or Riza was killed in trying to bring him back .

TBC

Sorry I haven't updated in a While But I have been really busy Please forgive me My Dad Has Some problems and So did mom .I got a Job and Haven't had time to write I hope to get the next chapter up soon…..


End file.
